Nonexistence
For a gallery of examples for Nonexistence, see here. The ability to completely erase any kind of existence. Specialized variation of Omnipotence. Also Called *Absolute Nothingness *Anti-Omnipotence *Complete Annihilation *Decreation *Erasion *Oblivion *Existential Death *Final Nemesis *Mu/Nothingness *The End *Void/Emptiness *「All Fiction」 *「 」 Capabilities This ability allows the user to annihilate anything and everything, physical, spiritual, conceptual, metaphysical, even almighty abilities, with no protection nor exception of any kind. There are two main categories of targets : concrete and abstract. Used on concrete targets, the power has an effect similar to Nothingness Manipulation, effectively annihilating objects and beings. When used on abstract targets however, the effect is more subtle and similar to Logic Manipulation, annihilating the corresponding targets and reorganizing reality accordingly. For example, erasing the concept of "door" would not only erase the door, but also replace it with a portion of the corresponding wall (as if the door never existed). Needless to say, the user is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear - with good reason. Nature Of The Power Nonexistence is a specialized variation of Omnipotence : it has the same unlimited / infinite / absolute power, but focuses all of it in the pure and simple annihilation of any target, making it instantly and completely nonexistent. Nonexistence thus combines simplicity and perfection, achieving complete invincibility through the erasure of all opposition, surpassing the original Omnipotence in terms of fighting potential, as a natural consequence of its equal level and absolute specialization in the most effective form of offense/defense. Yet, despite this fighting superiority, Nonexistence remains a fundamentally subtractive power. As such, it cannot produce any result that can be considered a creation. It may indirectly correct, restore, or replace, but never create. Applications Essential: *Apocalypse Inducement (negation of natural forces' equilibrium) *Concept Disruptor / Logic Manipulation (negation of concept/ideas) *Corruption Manipulation (negation of morality) *Existential Manifestation (isn't bound by the laws of reality) *Event Negation (negation of events of all things) *Imperceptibility (negation of presence/perception) *Intangibility (negation of contact) *Invulnerability (negation of physical damages) *Nihilism Embodiment (the incarnate of nothingness and void) *Nonexistent Realm Creation (A realm where anything and everything cannot/does not exist) *Nothingness Manipulation (any target and any scale) *Power Immunity (negation of supernatural effects) *Psionic Shield (negation of mental intrusion) *Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) *Subjective Reality (negation of reality/fantasy) *Teleportation (negation of distance) *Universal Irreversibility (cannot be stopped by any means) *Zero-Point Energy Manipulation (lowest if not nothing energy with no space) Offensive: *Absolute Darkness (negation of light) *Collision Inducement (negation of separation) *Destruction (negation of subatomic bonds) *Disintegration (negation of molecular bonds) *Extinction Inducement (Negation of a selected species) *Omnicide (Negation of life) *Gravitational Singularity Generation (negation of space/physics) *Null Zone Emission (energy beam of nonexistence) *Ultimate Freeze (negation of heat) Defensive / Neutrality: *Apathy (negation of emotions) *Dehydration (negation of water) *Deoxygenation (negation of oxygen) *Energy Drain (negation of force/energy) *Molecular Immobilization (negation of motion) *Power Negation (negation of opposing abilities) *Sound Nullification (negation of sound waves) *Vacuum (negation of matter in an area) Physical Alterations: *Absorption (negation of assimilative limitations) *Accelerated Probability (negation of calculative limitations) *Adaptive Evolution (negation of evolutive limitations) *Adaptive Replication (negation of specific differences) *Age Acceleration (negation of lifespan) *Age Immobilization (negation of aging) *Partial Corruption (negation of good) *Death Inducement (negation of life/life-force) *Devolution (negation of evolutive steps) *Extrasensory Perception (negation of perceptive limitations) *Flawless Restoration (negation of all ill effects) *Illness Generation (negation of antibodies) *Induced Sedation (negation of sensations/awareness) *Necrosis Inducement (negation of cellular cores) *Neurocognitive Deficit (negation of cognitive processes) *Omnifarious (negation of form limitations) *Pain Suppression (negation of pain) *Absolute Condition (negation of imperfections) *Physical Restoration (negation of damage) *Power Augmentation (negation of power limitations) *Power Negation / Power Erasure (negation of abilities) *Purification (negation of evil) *Resurrection (negation of death/damage) *Rule Bending (negation of physical limitations) *Self-Sustenance (negation of hunger/exhaustion) *Semi-Immortality (negation of aging) *Sensory Deprivation (negation of sensory processes) *Sleep Inducement (negation of consciousness) *Sensory Restoration (negation of sensory loss) *Vice Inducement (negation of virtues) *Virtue Inducement (negation of sin) *Youth Inducement (negation of old age) Advanced Applications : *Absolute Immortality (complete negation of wounds/death) *Absolute Immutability (complete negation of changes) *Absolute Restoration (negation of all alterations) *Concept Disruptor (partial negation of concepts) *Omni-Negation (complete negation of concepts) *Existential Perfection (negation of all imperfections) *Limited Boundary Manipulation (negation of limitations) *Limited Causality Manipulation (negation of causes/effects) *Limited Mental Manipulation (negation of emotions/memories) *Limited Metaphysics Manipulation (negation of MT phenomena) *Limited Probability Manipulation (negation of probabilities) *Limited Space Manipulation (negation of space/distances) *Limited Time Manipulation (negation of time/events) *Reality Rejection (negation of undesired aspects of reality) *Ultimate Invincibility (negation of all weaknesses) Variations *Boundless Elimination *Concept Disruptor Associations *Irreversible Destruction *Omnipotence *Perfection Limitations *Can only erase existences (not negative abstractions). *Targets must be clearly identified (beware collateral damage). *User/power is immune (auto-preemptive erasure of the erasure). Known Users *Chaos (Greek Mythology) *Decreator (DC Comics) *Ein Sof/Ayin (Kabbalah) *Akasha Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai) *Edamiel Beryl (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) *Nemesis (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) *Iihiko Shishime (Medaka Box) *Kumagawa Misogi (Medaka Box) *Oblivion (Marvel Comics) *The Darkness (Vanishing On The 7th Street) *The Nothing (Cardcaptor Sakura) Gallery Deicide 1.jpg|And nothing shall remain. Deicide 2.jpg|Embrace the stillness of eternity! Universal End.jpg|The end of a universe. Damnation.jpg|Surrendering is sometimes wiser than fighting back. Two flavors.jpg|One power, two flavors. Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Rare power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Absolute Powers Category:Rare Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Crossover Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Destruction Category:Omnipotent Powers